dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maric's Blade
where do you find King Maric's Blade :It is currently inaccessible to players, though a BioWare employee wrote about the sword while discussing Return to Ostagar. See here. Loleil 08:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's in the Return to Ostagar DLC, which I believe they took of because of the specialization bug. I, unfortunately downloaded it when it became available for that short while. But, you need to find it to complete the DLC, so don't worry about missing it. **Aye, the data added on Maric's Blade and all the other items from the RtO DLC (Cailan's Armor Set and Cailan's Arms) was gathered from playthroughs of the content that got downloaded before they pulled the patch off Xbox live. It is not currently available. Darksnow217 07:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Marics blade- 9.80? I was one of the unfortunate ones to download it on the 13th and my marics blade does 9.80dmg.... i had 61str- i am a warrior, and a level 25??? has this happened to anyone else and do you think they will patch this in the update??? *This is simply because, I am guessing, if you look at it it will be a Red Steel item instead of Dragonbone. Simply take it to the party chest in Wardens Keep, drop it in, leave and go to your camp, then go back in and retrieve it and it should have upgraded to dragonbone and do full damage. If only people would sign their comments... I too have found this on the PC version as a high level (22) character and while everything else is dragonbone, this item, taken from the chest, was a red steel item with a base damage of 9.80. I do wish people would stop talking about the wardens chest as the magic upgrading box when this method has never worked on the PC PhilV 18:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Same here but I had it updated with the sell/buy method (since that's the one working on the PC). Anyways the problem I seem to be having is that mine says +0.75 stamina/hp regen and not +1.5 like the article states. 03:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) multi tier weapon stats hello, is there a general way to describe stats of weapons that can appear in more than one tier? i.e. my maric's blade is a red steel (tier 5) one with 0.75 on both regen and a +4 vs darkspawn. i wish to add this information to the wiki in a readable way. rlsf :Under the Material tag, make sure that you enter Varies (Tier X-Y). That will tell us what level is possible for that particular item -- 17:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) that only solves half of the issue, as the stats i described aren't mentioned. Rlsf 18:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah we're working on that. I don't have a solution - but if you figure one out let me know ;) -- 05:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) **Easiest solution I see is just to put the range of stats in the same way you show the varying range of material tier. Of course this would be confusing to people that don't know the game that well and think that the items might just actually have a range of potential stat values at all times, which isn't the case. Darksnow217 17:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I edited it directly and just added a depends on tier note. Hopefully it's understandable enough. 17:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. But, I want to confirm - are you sure that the bonus (effects) scale with Tier? That would make it unlike any other weapons that has been designed so far. -- 19:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Easiest way it seems, to me, is to take some screenshots...I will do this now and then we have some sort of evidence... PhilV 23:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Red Steel vs. Dragonbone This is the before and after - The Red Steel version taken from Ostagar chest with Player Character at Level 22, and the Dragonbone version available to buy back from Mikhael at Warden's peak PhilV 23:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) 0.75 vs 1.5 regen rates I propose that unless anyone else can offer up anything to prove that this item exists with a 1.5 regen rate, article is edited to state a flat 0.75 - as has been said, if it varied by material it would be unlike any item in game and I hope my screenshots prove it's always 0.75 - I cannot however comment on the 360 or PS3 versions where it may be different, or the very early pre-proper release version which some people may have obtained. PhilV 23:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Which version do you have? I'm guessing X360 but I don't want to jump to conclusions. -- 23:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Go ahead and set it to a static value. I know that item bonuses does not scale with item Tier. Its just not possible in their mechanics. The only way they can make a Tier 2 item differ (bonus-wise) from a Tier 3 item, is to make 2 different items (eg: Thorn of the Dead Gods). And if they are two different items, then they cannot be "upgraded" via the sell/rebuy mechanic. -- 23:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I have the Xbox 360 version and my Maric's Blade is 1.5 Regen rates. AbsolutGrndZer0 10:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the regen stats is generally higher on the Xbox 360 and the PS3 much like the damage of magic staves are higher on the PC. Tommythomte 06:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Stolen Throne cover pic Someone wrote on the article page; : As this is a dragonbone blade, it may be the same sword Maric found in the Deep Roads during the events of Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne. It clearly resembles the blade Maric is wielding on the cover, though this sword's runes glow yellow instead of blue. : I suspect that Starfang's model was included in the game as a consequence of that cover art (although having said that, - which came first, the cover art or the 3D game model...) and that when they rushed Warden's keep they thought "that's a cool model that's currently unused in the game, let's use that for something". It's the same model as Keening blade and Starfang, Keening lbade being uncoloured, Starfang being all glowy blue, Maric's being slightly Yellow. I like the yellow, it's subtle, not OTT like Starfang. I get the feeling David Gaider didn't approve of that (well I'm speculating). It's a bit too...diablo-esque (lightsaber, anyone?) for a more serious RPG like Dragon Age: Origins PhilV 23:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It is possible that Cailan had the sword enchanted with anti-darkspawn properities when he learned about the Blight and that may have changed the color of the runes.Tommythomte 05:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I certainly feel that Starfang bears more of a likeness to the blade on the cover of The Stolen Throne (although the Stolen Throne version seems less garish blue...). As for the anti-darkspawn properties perhaps it was warded to make it uncomfortable for Darkspawn to touch? As the blade is reputed to already possess Darkspawn / Taint-repelling properties... No Strength Requirement Someone should note that Maric's blade appears to have no strength requirement at all. I am using the PS3 version, and this is true for me--and the pictures posted above suggest that the same is true on the PC version. Joshauwa 01:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) tiers of maric's blade hey just wondering if the blade is able to go past dragonbone in awakening? :My character is level 35, I had a Red Steel(Tier 5) Maric's Blade, I sold it to the guy in Vigil's Keep, did a quick-save/load and bought the blade back, it was just Dragonbone(tier 7), so unless I was doing something wrong the answer is no Set Bonus (PC user) Are the set bonuses as stated on the description (bonus to stam regen in combat and attack) not shown when equipped? I equip both Cailan's shield and Maric's Blade and see no attack increase.-- (talk) 01:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) King Maric's Blade vs. Maric's Blade Uh am I the only one that sees two different stats trees here? I have the DA:O Strategy guide and it is listed as being: Dragonbone +10 Cold resistance +10 to healing spells Requirement: Warrior Seeing as the stats are completely different from Maric's Blade, you'd think that they are completely different. Did they take it out and just forget to take it out of the strat guide? maric's blade vs starfang longsword At first look, starfang is the clear winner, statswise maric's is no match. But maric's has a damage bonus when worn with Cailan's shield, which is about 2 damage more than Starfang. Add the 6 damage vs darkspawn, 1.5 hp regen and 1.5 stamina regen, IMO, maric's is the better sword. (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC)arknightofasura